


Kismet - ONCE Again

by Eshi



Series: Kismet- ONCE Again [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Multiple Selves, Other, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshi/pseuds/Eshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As both Emma and Regina manages to stop the trigger in the cave. The buildup of magic blasts open a vortex which sucks in Henry Mills and land him in an Alternate Enchanted Forest, where his Mom is the Evil Queen, his Momma her arch nemesis, The Saviour and himself, never born. </p>
<p>What will happen when he comes face to face with this feuding parties which are battling both themselves and a new villain in their midst and how far will Regina and Emma go, to save their son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet - ONCE Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine... :) I'm merely telling this story as they had whispered in my ears... Now I can finally go to sleep. 
> 
> This is also a different take on the ONCE. Timeline is basically after 2x22 with Henry never actually abducted by Tamara and Greg. Instead he falls into a portal to Alternate Universe. I always felt that Henry Mills, Regina and Emma have so much potential to showcase their relationship, but the show hardly focuses on that. Also, this story basically starts from Emma's POV, it might change later. 
> 
> The story basically tries to smooth many glaring irregularities that the show had showcased. And I'm a sucker for mom-child relationship. 
> 
> Oh, I'm a non-native without a Beta, and I use British spelling. Consider yourself warned. :D

The clashes of the swords were ringing in my ears as my pace quickened along the castle. Mother had made sure that a safe passage will be waiting for me as I rushed pass Ruby and her packs mauling the _darklings_ that have blocked the entrance. 'Where is she?' I shouted amidst the entire commotion at Ruby and she growled incoherently before jerking her head towards the Northern Tower. I could hardly understand her words when she has half-shifted but then my mother can understand even when she is in her wolf form. There, as expected her bows were raining down on our nemesis as I climbed the steps towards the castle in double bound.

My heart beat was beating so wildly that I feared that it would stop from the all the pressure. But somehow, I know I will survive… _this_.

_"I have to… after all, am I not the Saviour?"_ I smiled despite of the strain that has engulfed all of us. My gaze caught sight of something through the window as my steps faltered. My father was busy fending off the ogres that have managed to collapse the western wing. The green smoke had grown in its speed and pace and is fast approaching us. Somehow he must have seen it too and then he straightened as if he sensed me. He turned around to give me a thumbs up before turning back to cut the ogre’s feet. I flashed a smile before I broke into a run.

My booted feet, blazed through the broken shards in urgency, towards the throne chamber… towards them…towards, _her_. I intercepted a flying sceptre that was thrown at me, as I picked up a brass candlestick and threw dead-centre at it. I kicked open the door as two flying monkeys charged towards me. But I’m faster as my swords pierced them as I kicked one and twisted the other to run past them. The low grumbling was heard outside. I paused just for a second as the wind picked up speed, faster than anyone could have imagined.

_"This is not good…most definitely not good…"_

I stood watching the gathering storms that occurring right before my eyes. One was in the filthiest, horrific shades of green engulfing the scenery outside, the other ‘storm’, an imploding dark hold that twirled opened a vortex. My gaze becomes unfocused, my heart…it seemed to have lost something it does not have to begin with. I watched Henry hesitate… his jaw tense, his steps falter at the very last minute. He ran past the Evil Queen and straight to me.

'Momma! Momma!' My arms opened up to him even before I could fathom what is happening. As he crashed in my embrace, I realised that I was crying too, with him… for him.

‘Promise me, promise me Momma! Please,’ he beseeched me. My grips on him were tighter and I knew I could not have denied him anything then, even if I tried.

‘Please, promise me that you’ll take care of Mom…’ I smoothed his disarrayed hair, the bangs a little longer, and looked at him in the eye.

‘Henry…’ his tears broke through my words, once again. ‘Henry, I…she…’ the words left hanging once again when I saw his tears flowing followed by his sobs. I could not hold back any longer, I looked around and just then, my father and mother came bounding in. Half the kingdom had now being swallowed by the Witches’ curse. The situation could escalate anytime now.

Behind him, at the steps of the throne, I noticed the Evil Queen, unmoving, holding back the curse… its stronger than her, she is hurting, she couldn't hold out much longer. I could not go back on my word; it is not my nature, never me. But when I looked at Henry…the son I never had, I know, it will be a worthwhile promise. This is a promise which I will do anything within my strength to keep. I hugged him once more, as I kissed his tear-stained cheeks, brushing the errant strands away from his forehead. I smiled a little as I uttered the words I never thought I would say in a million years. ‘I promise Henry, I’ll keep your mom safe…’ the erratic gaze he had calmed a little, though the sorrow was heartbreaking.

‘There’s not much time, go!’ The Evil Queen’s voice resounded within the throne chamber. The clashes just outside the chambers could be heard, the battle had escalated. He took a few steps backward, his tears flowing once again and he turned and ran towards the vortex. Emma and Regina waited for him as he ran up to them and they held on to him tightly. They passed a knowing look at the Evil Queen and myself as they jumped into the vortex, I was well on my way with my unsheathed sword to protect what matters to me most, my kingdom, my subjects, my family… and the Evil Queen, Henry’s mom.

I could feel my magic again, strongly this time; perhaps it didn't come as a surprise because Regina had reminded me that magic works best with the potent combination of one’s emotion. The past ten days had been a major revelation both on my beliefs and faith. As I felt the bubble between my emotions and my magic burst, I combined forces with my nemesis and held back the curse that was hell-bent in plaguing us.

To both our surprise, both of our combined forces created a much stronger power, one that almost blinded all of within the chambers and as I have heard later during my damage appraisal, the light was seen, for as far as the Kingdom of Midas, all the way in Gaul. That is almost 30,000 yards from where we stood. The curse burst into a million pieces but it fell within itself, like an implosion and then there was nothing.

It was a little later that I managed to come to senses, having been thrown backwards from the force of implosion. I would later go and seek to help the Evil Queen, but soon rebuffed form my efforts, a stark contrast from being fried, the least. My parents would lead the citizens to assess the damage and rebuild the artillery in anticipation of another attack. There was no time for breathing, much less rejoicing.

It was then, when I recollected my thought and needed to return to my castle that I would remind myself to look back at the Evil Queen, now sitting quietly on a corner, looking out the window, her gazes unfixed, her thoughts perhaps a lifetime away. It was exactly how I left her, careful not to pry on her need for solitude. It was my way of offering my peace, and somehow her not feeling perturbed by my mother giving instructions to her guards about added security and repair. I believe it was, in her own way, an acceptance of truce, if I may hope.

Perhaps it would have it mattered if I told my story, from the very beginning or at the least from where it mattered most, the horrific storm that blasted upon the eleven Enchanted Kingdoms about ten days ago. I will tell you how the storm came to wreak havoc the entire eleven Kingdoms and how I and my nemesis met for the first time. And how he, Henry, came into our lives and changed us all forever. You would probably want to guess as who am I. I am the Saviour of the Kingdoms of the Enchanted Reigns, the White Knight of The Circle of Paladin and the protector of all things mystical. I am the bearer of light magic, the Leader of the Swan Army, daughter of Their Royal Highnesses, Snow White and Charming. I am, Emma Marie Swan.


End file.
